1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sprinkler, and more particularly to a sprinkler which is provided with means to distribute water in an even pattern within a distribution range thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1 a prior art lawn sprinkler is capable of watering a relatively large area of a lawn and is formed of a main body 10, a nozzle 11, a rotation guiding member 12, and a position confining member 13. The nozzle 11 works in conjunction with the rotation guiding member 12 and the position confining member 13 such that the parabolic streams 14 of water are distributed by the prior art lawn sprinkler.
Such a prior art lawn sprinkler as described above is defective in design because it is incapable of a uniform distribution of water, as illustrated in FIG. 2 in which the water distribution points are denoted by the letter xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d. The water distribution is relatively sparse in the areas closer to the main body 10 of the prior art lawn sprinkler. Even though the uneven water distribution can be corrected by adjusting the angle of elevation of the nozzle 11, it is economically infeasible to do such adjustment one by one in a large area in which a number of the sprinklers are located.
The primary objective of the present invention is therefore to provide a sprinkler which is free of the deficiency of the prior art sprinkler described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by the sprinkler comprising a main body, a primary nozzle, and an auxiliary nozzle. The main body is provided with a water admitting pipe in communication with the primary nozzle by which a portion of the incoming water is distributed to the areas farther from the sprinkler. The auxiliary nozzle is mounted on the top of the main body and is provided with an inclined edge forming adjustably a gap in conjunction with an inclined guide edge of a water chamber of the main body. The rest of the incoming water is guided into the water chamber from which the water is distributed via the gap to the areas closer to the sprinkler.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.